pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style)
DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Dinah - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Dodo - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *The Parrot Next to Dodo - Iago (Aladdin) *Tweedledum and Tweedledee - Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Walrus - Bert (Sesame Street) *The Carpenter - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bill the Lizard - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Rose - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Daisy - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Snooty Flower - Anna (Frozen) *The White Rose - Elsa (Frozen) *The Lily - Joy (Inside Out) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Bird in The Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *The Mad Hatter - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *The March Hare - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *The Dormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *The Card Painters - Sam Spacebot, Seth Spacebot and Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *The King of Hearts - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) Chapters #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 2 - Proud Heart Cat is Bored/In a World of My Own #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 3 - The Run of the Rabbit/I'm Late! #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 4 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Squidward Tentacles/The Bottle on The Table #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 5 - The Arrival of Proud Heart Cat/The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 6 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Grumpy Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon/How do you do and Shake Hands #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 7 - The Yellow Muppet and The Orange Muppet #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 8 - Old Father William #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 9 - A Boy With a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 11 - Proud Heart Cat Meets Mr. Strangeglove/How Doth the Little Crocodile #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Proud Heart Cat #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 13 - Proud Heart Cat Meets the Cheshire Fairy/Twas Brillig #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Krabs Arrives Again) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 17 - Proud Heart Cat Gets Lost/Very Good Advice #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (1991Movies Style) Part 18 - Painting The Roses Red/The Spacebots' March/Elaine Kropotkin, The Queen of Hearts #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 19 - The Cheshire Fairy Appears Yet Again #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 20 - Proud Heart Cat's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 21 - Proud Heart Cat's Flight/The Finale #Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Style) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Alice Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Alice's Sister Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as The White Rabbit Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as The Doorknob Tigger-the-tigger-movie-5.2.jpg|Tigger as The Dodo Iago 1.jpg|Iago as The Parrot Next to Dodo Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Tweedledum Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Tweedledee Bert.png|Bert as The Walrus Ernie.jpg|Ernie as The Carpenter Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as Bill the Lizard GigglesnewprofilepictureZ.png|Giggles as The Rose Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as The Daisy Anna Render.png|Anna as The Snooty Flower Elsa from Disney's Frozen.png|Elsa as The White Rose JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy as The Lily Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as The Caterpillar Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as The Cheshire Cat Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as The Mad Hatter Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as The March Hare Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot, Seth Spacebot.png|Seth Spacebot and Simon Spacebot.png|Simon Spacebot as The Card Painters Category:DaffyDuck'sMovieFantasticIslandRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof